


Cakes & lovers

by TakeCareOfYouBaby



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cake, Established Relationship, Fluff, and Derek is happy for him, stiles tries to do something nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeCareOfYouBaby/pseuds/TakeCareOfYouBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles bakes to make derek happy on the anniversary of the fire..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakes & lovers

"Soooooo...."Stiles askes the moment he gets an answer.

"What do you want , Stiles ??" Jackson sighs over the phone

"Why do you think I want soething ?"

"Stiles,"

"Why does everyone keep saying my name like it`s a bad word ?"

"STILES , I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU'RE DISTURBING IN THE MIDDLE OF MY DATE ---"

"You what ? Kick me ? Yeah right like Derek will let you "

"Okay , then whey **are** you calling me stiles ?"

"Have Derek been grumppy today ?"

"I dont know."

"How come ?"

"I wasn`t there , why you guys hade a fight?"

"No its the anniversary of the fire.."

"Ohhh..."

Yhea..."

"So why are you on the phone with me and not with him at the house? " 

"I have an idea , I`ll see you later , say hey to danny from me !"

"Will do sti , bye" he said laughing

 

-TEEN WOLF -

 

Stiles stood in front of the hale house wondering if derek or anyone is there when he saw a note on the handle ,

>   
>  Stiles , baby , I`m out on a run i`ll be back around dusk just get in and entertain yourself ♥  
> 

he got in and went start to the kitchen working on his idea to make derek forget about everything.

 

-TEEN WOLF -

 

Once Derek he smelled the aroma of Stiles , sugar and chocolate.

"Stiles ?" he asked looking for his mate

"I`m in the kitchen der !" stiles yelled

Derek went to the kitchen and when he saw stiles frosting something he came behind and wrraped is armes around Stiles and kissing his neck , "hey ," he breathed

"hey," stiles said turning to look at him , "how are you doing today ?"

"Not so good ," he admittes , "better now when your here."

"I made you a cake !!"

Stiles held the cake up so Derek could see , it was a chocolate cake , but not just a chocolate cake , Derek`s mom chocolate cake that his uncle Peter gave Stiles the recpie for.

"Why does it says to make you forget + I♥U so much ??"

"`cuase I thought you like something to make you forget about the a whole , you know ... and becuase I love you **Of course** !!!! you don`t like it ??" He asked bitting his buttom lip.

"I love it , " Derek said kissing stiles on the lips "and I love you , and I`m ... happy that I have such an amazing mate "

"I`m glad that you like it but , my mate wins the best mate award."

Derek just laghed and asked "Shall we eat ?"


End file.
